A Deal With The Devil
by whitecrossgirl
Summary: It's no secret that Sally hates Sherlock but when an offer is made to help bring Sherlock down, will she take it?


**AN: I don't think Sally really believed Sherlock was fake and there is definitely more to her than meets the eye. She may hate him and that feeling's mutual so I wondered whether she would actually help Moriarty.**

They had been at a crime scene when her phone rang. It was listed as a private number and Sally was instantly on-guard. You weren't a police officer for several years putting criminals away without making enemies. Expecting it to be another mindless thug threatening her for busting one of his gormless mates, she stepped aside and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sargent Donovan?"

Sally frowned at the voice. She didn't recognise it and all she could tell from it was that it was a male and judging by the accent, Irish. "Who is this?"

"You can call me a friend." The man replied. "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested." Sally said immediately. She was good at her job, worked hard to get where she was today and she was not going to risk it by doing anything stupid. She thought about what this man's 'proposition' would be, bribery, drugs, an alibi; the list was endless.

"You don't even know what it is." The man said.

"I said I'm not interested." Sally replied as she looked around to see what was happening with the murder victim and rolled her eyes at the sight of Sherlock and John talking to Greg. Of course. It wouldn't be a murder scene without the freak turning up. To her surprise the man at the other end of the phone chuckled.

"You don't like him either I see." The man said and Sally looked around. The body had been found in an alleyway with tall buildings on either side. Was the man inside one of them, watching her? Who was he? Where was he?

"Who are you?" Sally asked again.

"I said you can call me a friend. Now be a good girl and listen. You hate Sherlock Holmes and so do I. I'm looking for a way to solve our little problem and I need you to help me." The man said, his cold and steady tone of voice revealing exactly what he meant by 'solving' the problem that was Sherlock Holmes.

Sally was quiet for a moment. This man was looking to kill Sherlock and he was looking for her help. It made no sense initially but if it was considered in more depth, the perfect way to avoid the police looking for you for long enough would be to have someone on the inside. Could she do it? Yes Sherlock was annoying and a constant thorn in her side but that didn't mean she wanted him dead. The man was a mystery, irritating but also he seemed to be a friend of sorts to Greg. If he could even call someone a friend. If she did do this, got rid of the Freak, what would it mean to the others? John, who was alright actually, would be devastated. Greg would pretend not to be too upset but she knew it would really upset him too. She herself, would she really be able to live with the fact knowing that she helped killed a man, that she committed a crime she usually hunted others for doing. There was also something about Sherlock and until now, she could never quite put her finger on what it was.

Sally looked up at the office windows and shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" The man asked, if he was shocked then he was doing his best to hide it.

"Because he may be a freak, but he's our freak. I'm not interested in any deals you have to make so don't call me again." Sally said and hung up. She switched off her phone and put it into her pocket before taking a breath to calm herself.

"Thank you."

Sally turned to see Sherlock standing behind her. How long he had been listening into her conversation she didn't know. "I guess you know who this man is."

"I believe I do." Sherlock replied and Sally realised this was probably the first civil conversation they had ever had. She and Sherlock existed on the principle that she hated him, he hated her but they refrained from full on arguing and fighting each other for Greg's sake. It was kind of like what she and her brothers were like as children, only fighting when their parents weren't around.

"Don't flatter yourself, I still hate you." Sally commented as she brushed past Sherlock in order to go back to the crime scene.

"I assure you Sargent Donovan, the feeling is entirely mutual." Sherlock replied. He hated her, she hated him; they got on greatly.


End file.
